The present invention relates generally to a mobile patient stretcher or trolley. More particularly, the invention relates to a full-width, fully functional patient stretcher that is particularly adapted for additional use as a pain clinic treatment table designed to accommodate a C-arm of a fluoroscopic or like imaging apparatus. The stretcher litter top or patient support surface is radiolucent and includes selectively removable lateral side rail sections so that the stretcher support surface can be selectively converted into an hourglass shape without side rails as required for treatment procedures and/or C-arm access and imaging. On the other hand, with the lateral side rail sections in place, the stretcher includes a full-width patient support surface, and also includes a radiolucent fowler back rest, selectively deployable side rails, and a hydraulically or otherwise controlled conventional wheeled stretcher base that is adapted to place the patient support surface in a raised, lowered, Trendelenburg, or reverse Trendelenburg orientation. Thus, the present invention can be used as a fully functional stretcher to transport a patient to and from a procedure area and a recovery area, provides a comfortable resting place with a fowler back rest for a patient, and is also usable as a treatment table during fluoroscopic or other imaging procedures.
Prior stretchers have been designed for C-arm access. However, none have provided the utility and safety of a fully functional, dual-pedestal stretcher in combination with a procedure table that is adapted to accommodate a C-arm. For example, some prior designs have omitted side rails altogether, and others do not allow the side rails to be raised and lowered as needed for patient safety and access. Other prior designs have not included a fowler backrest for patient comfort. To ensure C-arm access, other prior designs have reduced the width of the patient support surface over its entire length, but this approach reduces the comfort of the patient and obviously increases the risk that a patient can fall from the support surface.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a full size and fully functional stretcher that easily and conveniently converts into an hourglass shaped treatment table that accommodates a C-arm.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved stretcher adapted for C-arm access is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the stretcher includes a litter top defined by a foot section of a first width, a head section of a second width, and a central section interconnecting said foot and head sections. The central section has a third width less than the first and second widths of the foot and head sections. Thus, the litter top defines an hourglass shaped perimeter with first and second recessed areas located on opposite lateral sides. A wheeled base supports the combined stretcher and treatment table above a support surface and includes a chassis and first and second spaced-apart and selectively extensible pedestal supports projecting upwardly from the chassis. The first and second pedestal supports are operably connected to the litter top and support same above the base. A first side rail assembly is adapted for selective connection to the litter top. The first side rail assembly includes: (i) a first gap filler panel member that is received in and substantially fills the first recessed area when the first side rail assembly is connected to the litter top; and, (ii) a first side rail that is selectively movable between an extended position projecting upwardly substantially above the litter top and a lowered position. A second side rail assembly is also provided and adapted for selective connection to the litter top. The second side rail assembly includes: (i) a second gap filler panel member that is received in and substantially fills the second recessed area when the second side rail assembly is connected to the litter top; and, (ii) a second side rail that is selectively movable between an extended position projecting upwardly substantially above the litter top and a lowered position.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved stretcher adapted for C-arm access.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a fully functional stretcher that can be configured to accommodate a C-arm of a fluoroscopic imaging device during oblique and lateral imaging of a patient""s spine.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a stretcher adapted for C-arm access wherein the side rails are selective movable between raised and lowered positions, and wherein the side rails are selectively removable from the stretcher so that the patient support surface is thereby converted from a rectangular shape into an hourglass shape with the recessed portion of the hourglass shape: (i) defining at least 45%-55% of the overall length of the patient support surface; (ii) located at least substantially between the pedestals of the support base; and, (iii) positioned to correspond with the location of a patient""s spine (i.e., extending at least between a patient""s cervical spine region and lumbar spine region) when the patient is placed on the patient support surface in the proper orientation with his/her head located at the head-end of the stretcher.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a stretcher adapted for C-arm access that also includes a fowler backrest for patient comfort.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a stretcher adapted for C-arm access that includes a dual-pedestal base (preferably hydraulic) for lowering the patient support surface for patient ingress/egress, raising the patient support surface for C-arm access and medical procedures, and placing the patient support surface in Trendelenburg or reverse Trendelenburg orientation.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a stretcher adapted for C-arm access wherein the stretcher base has four wheel locking brakes and steering.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following specification.